The Adventures of Jack and Pippa Frost
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Sweet little moments as the Frost children grow up together, from the moment Pippa is born. Please note that some chapters will be short and others will be longer. Thank you! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp autumn day in the little town of Burgess. Jack was running around outside with his friends, playing tag. Today was a very special autumn day, though. His father told him so. He told him that today the nine year old was going to be a big brother. His father had then sent Jack outside to play with his friends until the time came.

"Tag, you're it!"Jack shouted as he tagged one of his friends, Edward.

"Aww!"Edward cried out in protest.

"Jack!"Jack's father called him from the door to his house."Come inside!"

Jack excitedly ran inside.

"Is the baby born yet?"Jack asked, jumping up and down. He was thrilled with the idea of being a big brother.

His father gave a hearty laugh.

"Settle down there, sport,"he said."You don't want to scare your little sister."

Jack gasped and ran in to see her. His father walked in behind him. Jack crawled up on his mother's bed and found her holding a little bundle of blankets.

"She's so little,"Jack whispered.

"Believe it or not you were littler than her when you were born,"Jack's mother said, poking his nose."Do you want to hold her?"

Jack awkwardly held his arms straight out and his father helped adjust them.

"Pretend you're a cradle,"he suggested.

Jack's mother placed the baby in Jack's arms. Jack immediately crinkled his nose.

"Why is she so squishy and pink?"he asked.

"Because she's brand new,"his mother answered him.

"She's so light..."Jack observed, gently swaying his little sister.

"Alright,"he said, with a serious look on his face."I'll take her."

His mother and father immediately burst out laughing.

"Well, that's good,"his mother said."because we weren't planning on taking her back."

"Taking her back to where?"Jack asked.

"Why, to the baby store of course."

Jack's eyes widened."There's a baby store?!"

Jack's father suddenly got serious.

"Jack. Now that you have a little sister we need you to be very responsible and help look out for her, okay?"he said.

Jack looked down at his little sister's face, her mouth forming a tiny "o" as she slept.

"Don't worry,"he said, beaming with pride."I'll be the best big brother ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The infant wailed, endlessy in cradle. The mother busied herself with cooking food on the stove. Jack was leaning over his little sister's cradle.

"Come on, Pips,"he urged."Don't cry. You're supposed to be happy, not sad. You should be having fun!"

Jack scrunched up his face as Pippa quieted and stared at her brother. Jack got a mischievious smile on his face.

"But then how can you have fun when you're all cooped up inside your cradle?"he asked.

Jack lifted Pippa up and immediately started playing airplane with her. Pippa's sobs turned into delighted peals of laughter.

"I don't know how you get her to stop crying,"Jack's mother called from the other room."I try everything and nothing ever-"

She gasped, pausing in the doorway as Jack fell to the floor on his back with Pippa on his stomach.

"Jack Frost!"she yelled."Be careful!"

Both Jack and Pippa were gigling now.

"Sorry, Mother,"he said.

Jack's mother smiled and paused.

"Then again,"she said."I do know how to get Pippa to stop crying now."

The two children burst into fits of laughter once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few months later, Pippa had resorted to learning how to walk. She could stand up fine all by herself, but she had to hold on to somebody's hands to walk. Pippa could not take one step by herself.

"Just a few steps, Pippa,"Jack urged, a couple feet in front of her."Just a few steps and you've made it to me! Your favorite brother of all time!"

Jack realized that he was her only brother, but he kept up the charade. Pippa warily took a step towards him, wobbling slightly. Jack's outstretched arms were ready to catch her if she fell.

"Come on, Pippa,"Jack said."Just one more step!"

Pippa, concentrating hard, lifted one foot towards Jack and promptly fell into his arms. Jack lifted her up.

"That was a really great job, Pippa,"Jack said, smiling."You took your first step, all on your own!"

Pippa, just happy to be in her brother's arms, quickly got comfortable. She yawned and snuggled into Jack's shirt, settling down for a nap.

"Alright, Pips,"he said."You worked hard today. You deserve a nap."

Jack gently laid her down in the cradle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jack!"the giggling toddler cried, joyfully.

Jack beamed with pride that he had been Pippa's first word.

"Jack,"his mother said, walking into the room."Would you please run to the market to buy some eggs for me?"

"Come with! Come with!"Pippa shouted.

"Mom, can I take Pippa with me? Please?"Jack begged.

His mother smiled and knelt down in front of Pippa."What's the magic word, Pippa? Can you say please?"

"Please, Mommy? Please?"Pippa begged, with big brown eyes.

"Oh, I suppose,"her mother said, teasingly.

Jack cheered as his mother handed him the basket for eggs."Come on, Pippa, I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"Be careful!"she called after them.

"We will!"Jack called back.

Pippa hurriedly climbed onto her brother's back and they set out. Jack bought some eggs from the farmer. Just as he was turning around to leave, he saw one of his friends.

"Mary, go home and stop following me,"Edward said.

"Hi, Eddie!"Jack said.

"Oh... Uh, hi, Jack,"Edward said, while still trying to shake off his little sister."Don't mind her, she's just being annoying."

Jack peeked around to look at Mary.

"I don't think she's annoying,"Jack said."You just have to know how to play with her."

Edward looked at Jack, doubtfully.

"Hey, Mary,"Jack called."Would you like to play hopscotch with us?"

Mary nodded her head eagerly, a bit shy. Jack drew some squares in the dirt with numbers on them. He handed her a pebble.

"Fantastic!"he said, grinning."Tell you what. How about you go first, okay? Just throw your rock on a square, then you've got to hop like the Easter Bunny."

Jack demonstrated, which was not the easiest thing to do with Pippa on his back and carrying a basketful of eggs.

"Hop! Hop! Hop!"Mary said, giggling.

"Exactly,"Jack said."And on your way back you just pick up your stone again. Ready?"

Mary nodded as Edward stood there, speechless.

"Alright, Pippa and I have to go take these eggs home to our mother, but I bet Edward would love to play with you, right?"Jack said.

"Please, Eddie? Please play with me today?"Mary pleaded.

Edward stared in disbelief and awe at Jack.

"Um, yeah,"he said."I can play hopscotch with you."

Edward mouthed a quick thanks to Jack who acknowledged it. Jack and Pippa skipped the rest of the way home, without breaking a single egg.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pippa soon became the second best climber in the village. It was no question that Jack had taught her. Sometimes, Jack would climb so high, he would reach the very top. Pippa would always yell for him to be careful after that, especially if he performed tricks.

"Come on, pipsqueak,"he would joke."Who's the best climber in the village?"

Pippa would sigh, defeated.

"You,"she said.

"That's right, Pips,"Jack said."You've got the best climber in the village to teach you how to climb!"

Pippa grinned at him, then joined Jack up in the tree. Jack would often act as a monkey, swinging from branch to branch. Occasionally, if Pippa would let him, he would swing her around, too. Jack always made sure he was ten times as careful with Pippa as he was with himself. Pippa had Jack's complete and entire trust and vice versa. Neither of them would ever dream of hurting each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Give it back!"Pippa jumped in the air."Jack made that for me!"

The village bully, who was fifteen, had stopped Pippa in her tracks and snatched her homemade doll right out of her hands.

"'Jack made it for me,'"Nelson mocked."Where's your big brother now, huh, Pippa?"

Nelson held up the toy higher, making her jump for it.

"Give it!"she cried.

"Aw, is little Pippa gonna cry?"Nelson mocked.

"Hey!"Jack shouted. He was in a blind rage."Leave my little sister alone!"

Nelson laughed, wickedly, and dangled the doll in front of Jack."Whatcha' gonna do about it, Jack? Yell until I give it back?"

Nelson dropped the doll and immediately brought his boot down on it, squishing it into the mud. Jack's patience was gone. He brought his fist back and punched Nelson square in the mouth. Nelson fell on his backside, shocked. He put his hand to his mouth and spit out no more than four teeth. Jack leaned forward with an angry look in his eye.

"Do. Not,"Jack said, slowly."Mess with my sister."

Pippa, who had picked up her doll and brushed it off as best she could, was staring at her brother in awe.

Jack turned around to face her."Come on, Pippa. Let's go home and give your dolly a bath."

Jack picked Pippa up and hoisted her onto his shoulders, giving her a piggyback ride.

"Are you okay up there, pipsqueak?"Jack asked.

Pippa nodded."I'm fine. But do you think... Do you think Nelson will be okay?"

"Aw, he'll be fine,"Jack said, smiling up at her."I only knocked his teeth out. He'll get money from the tooth fairy even!"

Pippa felt a tad better.

When they got home, their mother asked Pippa,"Honey, what happened to your doll? It's all filthy."

"Nelson stepped on it in a mud puddle,"Pippa said, cool as a cucumber.

"What?!"she exclaimed, dropping her cross-stitch."Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning."

Pippa looked her mother in the eye, as she often did when she was telling the truth."Nelson took my doll and didn't give it back. Then, Jack showed up and he told Nelson to leave me alone, only he dropped it in the mud puddle and stepped on it. Then, Jack punched him right on the mouth! Only, Nelson isn't even hurt because the tooth fairy is going to go to his house! Then, Jack told him to leave me alone again and he gave me a piggyback ride home."

The mother glanced at Jack, who was leaning against the wall."Did you really punch him and knock out his teeth?"

"He was being mean to Pippa! That's the only reason I did it, I promise,"Jack said.

His mother nodded."Well, you had better wash up that doll, right quick."

"Wait, I'm not punished?"Jack asked.

"Punished for protecting your sister? Who ever heard of such a thing?! Now go on and help Pippa with her doll,"she said.

Jack smiled."Come on, Pips. Let's wash your doll so she's squeaky clean again."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was dark, with only the light of the moon shining in the window of Jack's room. Pippa tiptoed in, troubled. She shook Jack's shoulder.

"Jack,"she whispered."Wake up! Please, please wake up, Jack!"

Jack grumbled and rolled over."Well, since you said please. Pippa? What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

Pippa's lower lip trembled."I had a nightmare."

"Aw, come on, don't cry, Pips!"Jack said."Come here and tell me about your nightmare so you're not scared anymore."

Jack gently pulled his sister into his lap and Pippa buried her head into his chest.

"I was looking for you, like in hide-and-go-seek. Only, the whole town was looking and they were panicking. You were gone, Jack. Nobody could find you. It was almost like you were-"Pippa choked up.

"Hey, hey it's okay,"Jack reassured her."I'm still here and- Can I tell you a secret?"

Pippa nodded.

"I wouldn't go anywhere without you, little girl,"he finished.

"But what if somebody kidnaps you?"Pippa asked, eyes wide.

"They're no match for your big brother!"Jack responded."Don't worry, Pippa. I'll always be here to keep you safe."

Pippa looked up at her brother with a huge grin on her face, that just melted Jack's heart."Do you really mean it, Jack?"

"I promise,"he vowed.

Pippa snuggled closer to Jack, satisfied with his answer. In a few moments, she was snoring softly.

The Man in the Moon looked down on them.

"Oh, I've got something very special planned for you, Jack Frost,"he said."Very special indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a fine Friday afternoon and the children had just gotten out of school. Jack plodded his way through the snow and over to Hannah Baker, whom he was (trying to) flirt with.

"Hi, Hannah!"Jack greeted, cheerfully.

"Oh! Hello, Jack,"she said, hiding behind her long dirty blonde hair.

"Do you mind if I walk you home today?"Jack asked.

"Why, not at all, Jack,"Hannah said, her freckled cheeks turning pink.

"Can I ask you a question?"Jack asked.

Hannah nodded, smiling.

"Why do you always keep those pretty green eyes of yours covered up?"

Hannah stopped for a moment."Why, I geuss I'd never even thought of it before. I suppose it's because I'm so shy."

"Aw, cheer up, Hannah!"Jack said."You've got tons of friends! Like me!"

Hannah had to giggle as Jack poointed to himself. Suddenly, a snowball hit Jack on the back of his head and, a second later, one hit Hannah's back. Jack looked back to see his sister running for a hiding place. Jack grinned, mischieviously, then took Hannah's hand.

"Come on,"he said."We've got ourselves a mission."

Hannah was pulled along by Jack, eventually ending up in a snow fort.

"Jack, what are we doing?"she asked.

"Making snowballs,"was Jack's response.

They made three pyramids of snowballs until Jack said to stop.

"Okay,"he said."Our mission is to defeat a certain little girl. Do you know who she is?"

Hannah shook her head.

"My sister,"Jack said, grinning.

Hannah grinned back."I feared as much."

Suddenly, there was a flash of brown and two more snowballs came their way. Jack grabbed a snowball and fired. Hannah, at first, waswas hesitant, but she eventually got into the spirit of things. It wasn't until Jack snuck up behind Pippa that she shrieked with laughter. Jack jumped in the snow with her as Hannah stood nearby, giggling. Pippa emerged from the snow, giggling and breathless.

"Okay, stop, stop,"she said."We should make a snowman!"

Jack ruffled her hair."Great idea, Pip! Tell you what, I'll make the bottom, Hannah can make the middle, and you, pipsqueak, can make the very top!"

Pippa squealed with delight and they all set to work immediately. When they were done, they stood back to admire their work.

"It's missing something,"Pippa murmured.

"Should we give him a button nose, just like you?"Hannah asked, poking Pippa's nose.

Pippa giggled."And eyes and a mouth!"

"So, it's settled then,"Jack said, gathering small stones.

"Don't forget the arms!"Hannah exclaimed, carrying over two long branched sticks.

When they were all done, they stood back looking at their snowman with satisfaction. Jack blew out a gust of air.

"Well, aren't I lucky?"he said."I get to walk home two beautiful ladies instead of one."

Both Hannah and Pippa giggled. Jack knelt down and offered Pippa his arm.

"My lady,"he said.

Pippa grinned and grabbed ahold of Jack's arm and immediately started climbing until she was on Jack's shoulders. Jack stood up and offered his other arm to Hannah.

"Madame,"he said.

Hannah smiled and took Jack's arm as he walked, tall and proud, piggybacking Pippa and escorting Hannah. Finally, they reached Hannah's house and Jack bid her goodbye.

"Sorry, if the walk was longer than you expected,"he said.

"No, no,"Hannah amended."That was the most fun I've had in a long time."

Jack bowed slightly, sending Pippa into a fit of giggles.

"Then, it was my pleasure,"Jack said.

Hannah waved goodbye, knowing one thing. She was going to pin her hair up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Henry Bennett excitedly ran over to Pippa, then stopped abruptly, not knowing what to say.

"H-hey, Pippa,"he stammered, shyly."I was just wondering if you wanted to play with me today."

Pippa smiled."Sure, Henry. I'd love to play with you. What game do you want to play?"

Henry thought for a moment.

"Hide-and-go-seek?"he suggested, but Pippa shook her head.

"Don't tell anyone,"she said, secretively."but I had this dream once that nobody could find Jack. I haven't been able to play it since."

"Um, okay,"Henry said."Well, how about tag, then?"

Pippa nodded."Tag's good. You're it!"

Pippa quick tapped Henry's shoulder and ran for it. Henry chased after her, laughing. Little did they know that Jack was coyly spying on them from a tree. Jack watched his little sister have fun with this little boy and he smiled to himself. He was definitely going to have fun with this one. Later, when Pippa and Henry were waving goodbye to each other, Jack slipped into his house.

"What was that all about?"Jack asked as Pippa came in.

Pippa blushed and smiled."Henry Bennett wanted to play tag with me today. That's all."

Jack leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Uh huh,"he smirked.

"Oh, hush your mouth!"Pippa said, whacking him with her scarf."You're practically courting Hannah Baker, after all."

"Ah, yes, dear sister, but we're talking about you,"Jack leaned forward and batted his eyelashes, playfully.

Pippa set her jaw and crossed her arms, with a small determined smile.

"No, we're not,"she clarified and stalked out of the room.

Jack shook his head in amazement."Pippa, you never cease to amaze me with your stubbornness."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack no longer teased Pippa about Henry. Instead, he got to know him better. He included Henry in games and chatted with him regularly. Pippa was pleased to see that her brother and best friend were getting along.

One night, on Halloween, they were camping out in the living room of Jack's house. There was a fire crackling in the fireplace and Jack had set up chairs to hold up blankets to make a make-shift were more blankets and pillows on the floor. His mother even took the liberty of popping the children popcorn. Jack took a bowl and set it in the middle of the blankets. Pippa and Henry leaned in closer for ghost stories.

"There's an old legend,"Jack started out, creepily."That there was once a little boy who never listened to his parents. He was the meanest kid in the village. One day, on this very night in fact, he went out past his bedtime and into the woods. He wasn't scared at first. He even had a little bit of fun. But, as it got darker, the boy grew more and more nervous. He tried to find his way back home again, but it was too dark. Then, there was a rustle in the bushes. The little boy paused, scared. All of a sudden, he was attacked by the tickle monster!"

Jack jumped up and started tickling Pippa and Henry. They shrieked with laughter.

"Jack, you're terrible at telling ghost stories,"Pippa giggled.

"Yeah, it's not even scary,"Henry agreed.

Jack shrugged."The tickle monster will come and get you if he catches you saying that."

"Alright! Time for bed!"their mother called.

The children got settled under the blankets and Pippa snuggled up to Jack.

"Jack?"she asked.

"Yeah?"he said.

"What happened to the little boy after he was attacked by the tickle monster?"

"The tickle monster returned him home, because in secret he's actually a very nice monster, and told the little boy never to disobey his parents again, because it could have been something much worse than the tickle monster. The little boy was never mean again,"Jack finished.

Henry snored lightly, signaling that he was asleep.

"That's a nice ending,"Pippa finally said, softly.

"Yeah,"Jack agreed."It is, isn't it?"

And with that, Jack and Pippa fell asleep right along side with Henry.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But I'm running out ideas and getting super busy. So, if you guys have any suggestions, pm me!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Faster, Jack! Faster!"Pippa squealed, with delight.

Jack was pushing Pippa and Henry rapidly around the town in an old crate. Both of the children were giggling, uncontrollably.

"I'm not sure how much more I can take of you two,"Jack exagerated, collapsing.

Henry laughed."Come on, Jack! Please?"

"You guys burned up all my energy!"he joked."I won't have any energy to even do my chores for a long time, let alone play with you."

"Aw,"Pippa smiled and jumped on Jack's head, causing him to scream."Is poor Jack tired?"

And for the first time ever, Pippa and Henry got to tickle Jack instead of the other way around.

"Jack, who would've known you were so ticklish?"Henry teased.

"Alright, alright! I surrender! Stop!"Jack pleaded.

The kids collapsed in a heap of laughter.

"Hey, guys,"Henry said."I just realized something. We're on top of a _hill_."

They all grinned at each other, deviously, then climbed in the crate.

"Down we goooooooo!"Jack shouted, as Pippa and Henry screamed.

They tumbled down the hill together laughing and screaming. The townfolk wondered what on earth was going on, then saw the tumbling crate and knew it was Jack. His mother smiled and shook her head as people got out of their way, in fear of being smashed. The children stumbled to a stop and fell out of the crate, laughing. Jack and Pippa's mother stepped up.

"Jack, Pippa,"she began, smiling."You must learn to be more careful."

This only earned bigger bursts of laughter.

"Yes, mother,"the children replied, giggling.

Henry's mother rushed over.

"Henry, are you okay?"she cried.

"Yes, mom. I'm fine,"he said, smiling.

Mrs. Bennett huffed."If you kids keep these shenanigans up, someday one of you is going to get hurt. Come on, Henry. You need to get cleaned up."

Henry waved goodbye to Jack and Pippa and they waved back.

Mrs. Frost held her two children close, smile still on her face."She's right, you know. You can have fun, but try and be a bit more careful."

"Okay, mom,"Pippa said.

"We love you,"Jack said, with puppy dog eyes.

Mrs. Frost laughed."Jack, don't do that to me! I love you both, too. Now, come on. You're both filthy!"

Jack groaned."Do you mean Mrs. Bennett was right about the bath, too?"

His mother chuckled."I'm afraid so, my dear boy. Come along, Pippa!"

Jack hitched Pippa up onto his shoulders, giving her a piggy back ride. They smiled at each other, knowing that their fun wasn't about to end.

**A/N And there you have it folks! I'd like to thank Alex for suggesting that I use childhood memories for ideas. My grandpa used to push my around in a box ;) Who says boxes aren't fun? Anyways, thank you, I will keep thinking and I'm still taking suggestions! Love you all dearly!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!"Pippa shook her brother, eagerly.

Jack sleepily rubbed his eyes.

"What is it, Pippa? It's still dark outside,"he asked.

"Yeah, but it's Christmas!"Pippa stated."And guess what else? Santa came!"

The children scrambled out to the living room, where they paused in the doorway at the magical sight. The fireplace was lit and the cookies and milk were gone. The Christmas tree was strung with popcorn and ornaments with candles lighting it up. The family's stockings were hung over the fireplace and now filled with goodies. Under the tree, were presents with brightly colored paper.

"Wow,"Jack whispered.

"Yeah,"Pippa responded.

"We can't open the presents until Mom and Dad wake up,"Jack said."So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to go back to bed,"Pippa said."I don't think I could sleep!"

Jack nodded, thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers.

"I know!"he said.

Jack bustled about setting down pillows and blankets on the floor. Then, he and Pippa snuggled up in them until they were both comfortable.

"I don't think Mom and Dad will mind if I give you your gift now,"Jack said, grinning and reaching behind his back.

Pippa gasped."Oh, Jack!"

"It's a horse,"he explained."For your dolly."

"I love it!"Pippa exclaimed."Now I feel bad, though. Your gift is all wrapped up and under the tree."

Jack hugged her.

"That's okay, Pip!"he said."I can wait until morning."

"Are you sure?"Pippa asked, worried.

Jack laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Positive. Now let's wait for Mom and Dad to get up, shall we?"he said.

Pippa smiled and hugged her new horsie. She snuggled up against Jack.

"Merry Christmas, Jack,"Pippa said, softly.

"Merry Christmas, pipsqueak,"Jack replied.

The two of them stayed awake as long as they could, whispering back and forth, but when their parents found them in the morning, the children were both sound asleep. Jack's mother shook her head, smiling.

"How many times have they done that now?"she asked.

"I think this is the third or fourth year in a row,"her husband responded, with a playful gleam in his eye."Merry Christmas, dear."

"Merry Christmas,"Jack's mother responded."Now how about we wake those children up?"

Jack's father let out a hearty laugh.

"Very well. Children!"


End file.
